


Ramen

by Ryesing



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Mostly just Rai and Frankenstein, the others aren't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryesing/pseuds/Ryesing
Summary: Frankenstein teaches Rai to cook.





	Ramen

"Frankenstein?" The man in question nearly dropped the tea in surprise, quickly setting it down on the table, and turned around to see Rai sitting in his chair, staring intently out the window with a tranquil expression on his face. He smiled softly at the familiar sight.

"Yes, Master?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "What is it?"

A long pause. Frankenstein waited patiently, knowing that an answer would be forthcoming. Eventually. Outside, a bird sang softly. Upstairs, Tao and Takeo were having an argument over something. He couldn't quite make out what, and he didn't care to know.

"How do you cook?" Rai eyed the door to the kitchen with an air of curiosity. Frankenstein laughed nervously, realizing that his master had never actually been  _in_ the kitchen before.

"I'll show you, Master." A pause. "You, uh, need to come over here." He motioned to the kitchen. The crimson-eyed man nodded, rising gracefully and crossing the room to stand next to him.

He lead him into the nearly spotless kitchen, stopping short. His eyes went wide. "I forgot to clean up, Master, I'm so sorry-"

"Frankenstein. It's  _fine."_ He nodded, still uncomfortable. "You can clean up later."

"I suppose so, yes." He pointed to the stove. "That's the stove, Master. That's normally what I'd use to cook on."

Rai looked at him, confused. Frankenstein forced a smile. "Ah, I suppose you wouldn't know about that." He proceeded to explain how a stove worked as best he could.

"Yes, and the food cooks when you put it on the burner," he finished. "I apologize. I should have taught you this sooner, Master." Rai still looked confused. He took a deep breath.

"You put the ramen on the stove and turn it on and it cooks," he said. Rai nodded. "Here. I'll show you." He opened one of the cupboards, taking out a bowl and a packet of ramen.

"First, you need to put the water in with them." He motioned to the sink. "Make sure the water level is low."

Rai went to put the pot in the sink, but Frankenstein stopped him. "No, not like that, Master. You'll get it dirty." Rai glanced at the pristine sink, then nodded. "Like this." He held the pot in the sink with one hand, not letting it touch the bottom. Rai turned the water on.

"Yes, Master. Now you put this on the stove." He handed Rai the pot. Rai looked confused. "Just on the top there." He gestured to the stovetop.

 "Here, I'll turn it on." He turned the dial and Rai's eyes went wide as the flame danced under the pot.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

"Why are you playing with fire in the house?"

"Oh! That's how you cook, Master. The fire cooks it." Rai nodded, bewildered. "I'm sorry, I should have explained better in the first place."

They waited. "When it starts boiling, that's when we add the noodles," he explained.

More shouting and a loud  _thump_ from upstairs. Frankenstein glanced up briefly, wondering what the trio was doing this time. He decided at length that he didn't particularly want to know.

Rai pointed to the pot, returning his attention to the present. "Now you add the noodles, Master." Rai looked at the ramen package, confused.

"I'll get that for you, Master." He opened the package, handing it back to the other man. "Now, put it in the pot," he said.

Rai dumped the noodles in the pot, marveling at the steam that resulted.

Frankenstein clapped. "Very good, Master." Rai blushed. Frankenstein looked down, embarrassed. "Now, we have to stir it," he explained, getting a wooden spoon from the drawer and beginning to stir the noodles.

Rai held out his hand. The blonde man froze, awkward.

"Oh... do you want to do it, Master?" He handed Rai the spoon. The Noblesse started stirring the pot. Frankenstein fidgeted nervously. He hated having to see Rai do the housework when he knew he was the one who did it. Not his master.

Tao came running down the stairs. Frankenstein glanced up, giving him a warning look.

"Hi, Boss!" He waved. "What are you doing?" Frankenstein frowned at him.

"We're cooking. What were you three doing up there? It was very loud. What have I told you about raising your voices when Master is around?" Tao smiled nervously.

"Oh. We, uh, had an argument about something and I jumped off the roof." Frankenstein gave him an angry look, then proceeded to ignore him.

"Well, I'll be going now." No response. He left.

"No, Master," he said softly. "You stir like  _this,_ not like that." He gently placed his hand on Rai's, coming up behind him and guiding his arm.

"..."

He realized how close he was standing and stepped back quickly, letting go. "Oh! I'm sorry," he said, flustered.

"There, it's done," he said, gently taking the spoon from Rai. "Now you have to add the flavoring. Here, Master." He handed him the packet, tearing it open quickly. Rai studied the packet for a moment before putting the flavoring in the noodles.

 Frankenstein clapped. "Good job, Master! You did very well." Rai nodded. "Shall I make tea?" Rai nodded again, turning toward the door out of the kitchen.

Frankenstein watched him go, smiling happily. Then he made tea.


End file.
